criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlene Amoia
Charlene Amoia is an American actress, best known for her role as Wendy in the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother. Biography Amoia was born in Buffalo, New York, As an adult, she started a career in modeling before she decided to switch to acting. She first appeared in soap-operas like The Young And The Restless. From 2005 to 2011, Amoia portrayed the waitress Wendy in the sitcom How I Met Your Mother. She also portrayed Ellie in the 2012 film American Reunion. In addition, she portrayed Nurse Katie on the daytime soap-opera Days of Our Lives, Bailey on Glee, and Diana Cotto on Switched at Birth. Additionally, Amoia guest-starred in the TV series 90210 as teacher Miss Wells. On Criminal Minds Amoia portrayed Nancy Scott, a survivor of serial arsonist Tommy Wheeler in the Season Four episode "House on Fire". Filmography *Live-Evil (2015) as Deputy Hancock *Sleepy Hollow (2015) as Susan James *Adrenaline (2015) as Josie Rigsby *Myjor Crimes (2015) as Kelly Press *Bones (2014) as Annie Wachlin *NCIS: New Orleans (2014) as Carly Dawson *The Soul Man (2014) as Ariana *Authors Anonymous (2014) as Eudora *HR (2014) as Dana Arty *Drop Dead Diva (2013) as Lonna Wycott *Fat (2013) as Jill *I Am Death (2013) as Megan *TMI Hollywood (2013) as Various *Switched At Birth (2013) as Diana Coto (2 episodes) *Loveseat (2013) as Ashley (short) *She (2013) as She *The Mentalist (2012) as Meleina Mendessohn *The Longer Day Of Happiness (2012) as Cheryl *The Finder (2012) as Annie Turnbull *American Reunion (2012) as Ellie *The Christmas Pageant (2011) as Margaret *iCarly (2011) as Jenna Hamilton *Navy CIS: L.A: (2011) as Jenna Ardell *Mad Love (2011) as Heather *Days Of Our Lives (2011) as Nurse Katie (4 episodes) *Shameless (2011) as Audrey *How I Met Your Mother (2005-2011) as Wendy (17 episodes) *Glee (2011) as Bailey *House M.D. (2010) as Dr. Fraser *Castle (2010) as Ana Marie *Do Not Disturb (2009) as Toby *Eastwick (2009) as Nurse #1 *Criminal Minds - "House on Fire" (2009) TV episode - Nancy Scott *Trust Me (2009) *Seven Pounds (2008) as Woman in Diner *90210 (2008) as Miss Wells *The Young And The Restless (2007-2008) as Anna Schick (5 episodes) *Nip/Tuck (2007) as Sandy *Dexter (2007) as Young Woman *Rogue 379 (2007) as Nadia *Amy Coyne (2006) as Bride *My Boys (2006) as Corinne *Mind Of Mencia (2006) as Miss Spring Break (3 episodes) *The Love Within (2006) as Meg (short) *Global, Inc. (2006) as Mary (short) *The Closer (2006) as Dealer *One on One (2006) as Shelley *Girlfriends (2006) as Wife *All In (2005) as Julie Stevens *Complete Guide To Guys (2005) as Shirley *Grown Men (2005) as Waitress *Passions (2004) as Wisher *Joey (2004) as Diane *The D.A. (2004) as Reporter #1 *Tangy Guacamole (2003) as Irene *Port Charles (2001-2003) as Katrina/Marissa Murphy (3 episodes) *Only In Hollywood (2002) as Coby's Girlfriend *Kidnapped (2000) as Sudent #1 External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses